


¡Oh!

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst and Humor, Incest, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-15
Updated: 2007-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era un acontecimiento único en el Inframundo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡Oh!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: SS de Kurumada =)

Era un acontecimiento único en el Inframundo. Lune, sentado en el trono y en silencio (desde ya) se encontraba un poco impaciente por la inusual “visita”. Comenzaba a sentir ese poder desprendérsele del cuerpo, propio del Espectro que condena las almas.  
El “invitado especial” llegó a su fiesta particular; las altas puertas se abrieron quebrando el mutismo que rodeaba e inundaba la Primera Prisión, por ella un hombre alto y apuesto ingresó con paso lento y tranquilo.  
Balrog no pudo evitar enmarcar una macabra sonrisa y entrelazar los dedos ante semejante imagen.  
—¿Quién lo iba a pensar? —Abrió el _Tomo_ buscando en el índice de nombres a aquel hombre de cabellera exótica—Nunca creí que tendríamos la posibilidad de volvernos a ver. —El otro no pronunció palabra alguna, pero a su vez no dejó de observar fijamente al Espectro—; dime cómo te llamas. El griego suspiró, clara señal de hartazgo. Con rapidez el noruego acotó—: No hace falta, te recuerdo muy bien, Kanon de Géminis —espetó acentuando las palabras—¿O debo decir... Kanon del Dragón Marino?  
—Da igual —por fin habló el “acusado”.  
—Veamos —canturreó feliz leyendo el Libro—; la prisión más benévola para ti sería el Valle del Viento Negro —Kanon lo ignoró, desviando la mirada hacia un costado—, donde caen los enamorados sufriendo eternamente el viento reinante en dicha zona. —Frunció el ceño muy molesto por la falta de respeto. Es que acaso, ¿ese traidor venido a menos no era consciente que su eternidad estaba en manos de él? Lune estuvo a punto de proferir algo hiriente, pero la puerta trasera de su Prisión se abrió dando paso a tres hombres que sin ningún tipo de reparo ingresaron hablando entre ellos y riendo.  
—¡SILENCIO! —Balrog se puso de pie, iracundo y nervioso—Aquí ¡silencio! —exigió.  
—Tranquilo —pronunció Minos gestual con las manos—, no te sulfures tanto, te dará una ulcera.  
—Además —acotó Aiacos acercándose al trono de Lune—tú pides silencio a los gritos; ¿en qué quedamos? Es un poco irónico, ¿no crees? —enmarcó una fugaz sonrisa socarrona.  
—¿Qué quieren? —interrumpió Balrog incómodo por la intromisión en su terreno—Radamanthys —observó al más coherente de los tres Kyotos —, ¿qué hacen aquí?  
—Tan sólo veníamos a ver el espectáculo desde primera fila —respondió Wyvern calmo pero con voz inquebrantable, observó de reojo al griego quien se mantuvo en el lugar con la vista fija en la nada, serio y con expresión neutra.  
—Nos faltan los pochoclos ¡jo! —acotó Grifon pero su compañero rubio interrumpió sus palabras.  
—No todos los días cae un Santo de Athena en el Inframundo —elevó apenas las cejas, o “su ceja” sin quitarle la mirada de encima al griego—; aunque la verdad, no se sabe nunca de qué lado está.  
Kanon cerró los ojos por un instante, conteniendo esa furia que comenzaba a desbordarlo, pues si había algo que lo sobrepasaba era la simple mención de su traición. Y no por ser incapaz de reconocer sus errores o por orgullo, si no porque estaba harto que lo juzgasen siempre por lo mismo sin detenerse a pensar un maldito segundo en lo que a él le llevó desprenderse de ese estigma, un estigma para nada agradable.  
—Creo que lo mejor sería enviarlo donde caen los que cometieron suicidio, el Bosque Infernal, en el Segundo Valle —propuso Minos tomando un mechón del largo cabello de su compatriota Lune—; es un patético suicida enamorado —finalizó oliendo las aromáticas hebras.  
—Si es por eso —acotó Aiacos observando por encima del hombre del Balrog su Libro Infernal—, lo mejor es el Tercer Valle, ¡un infierno de arenas ardiente donde caen los que se dejaron llevar por satisfacciones sexuales! —dramatizó con medida exageración—Y el muy sucio cometió una aberración —algo en el tono de voz les indicó a los demás que la idea morbosa lo motivó al menos un poco.  
—No, en la Octava Fosa —contradijo Grifon—; es un conspirador, que se queme ahí.  
—Mejor que sea cortado eternamente por generar discordia —Garuda esbozó apenas una imperceptible sonrisa de satisfacción—: La Novena Fosa.  
—¡BASTA! —explotó Lune, sobrepasado y sintiéndose avasallado por los demás, separó a Minos que estaba muy cariñoso con él y cerró de golpe su Libro para evitar que Aiacos siguiese espiando si estaba en esa lista y que decía de él, cual colegial que quiere ver su nota escolar—¡Lo decido yo! ¡Punto! ¡Va a Cocytos! —dijo sin titubear—La Octava Prisión, porque es uno de los peores pecadores...  
—No —esta vez fue Radamanthys quien intercedió—, envíalo a la Tercera Fosa. —El tono empleado fue sereno pero imponente.  
—No Radamanthys, Kanon fue en un pasado...  
—¡Sé quien carajo fue éste hombre! —interrumpió Wyvern dando por sentado quien tenía poder sobre quien—Por eso mismo, envíalo allí, yo lo tendré vigilado.  
—Pero allí van los que ocuparon cargos sagrados para hacer maldades —cuestionó Lune con tono obvio, su seguridad comenzaba a flaquear frente al Juez—; en todo caso… Saga de Géminis, por hacerse pasar por Patriarca.  
—No importa. Es lo de menos Lune, el lugar carece de importancia, en la Tercera Fosa yo tendré la posibilidad de vigilarlo.  
—Radamanthys... —titubeó—soy yo quien decide dónde van...  
—¿Vas a desobedecer una orden mía? —investigo el rubio plantándose firme ante su compañero.  
—Uh —canturreó Grifon cruzándose de brazos, interesado con el espectáculo.  
—¡Pelea! —exclamó Garuda para sumarse a la alegría del Kyoto de cabello gris.  
—Ya... —una voz que no se había escuchado por mucho tiempo—¿Pueden dejar de histeriquear entre ustedes? Me estoy cansando, mándenme a un jodido lugar, pero no quiero verles más las caras, que por cierto son muy feas —finalizó Kanon lanzando un suspiro.  
En ese instante Lune observó a Radamanthys fijo a los ojos, se tomó unos segundos para elegir el lugar correcto y desviando la mirada hacia el General de Poseidón finalmente habló:  
—Bien Radamanthys, te harás cargo de él. Creo que a la larga será peor que Cocytos, y se lo merece —espetó Balrog furibundo—¡Porque a mí nadie me llama feo! —y luego de un escueto show de luces (es que andaban sin presupuesto para la luz) Kanon fue trasladado a dicha fosa donde sería quemado eternamente por velas.  
—Pero si eres hermoso —aseguró Minos sin ningún tipo de pudor.  
—¡Deja mi pelo en paz! —Lune estaba irreconocible, a los gritos en el lugar donde supuestamente reinaba el silencio.  
—Perdón, es que es un fetiche que tengo —se disculpó Grifon escondiendo las manos detrás de la espalda—¿Me dejas cortarte un mecho para masturbarme en las noches oliéndolo?  
Radamanthys se alejó solo por la misma puerta que ingresó, dejando a sus dos compañeros detrás con Lune. Le tomó algunos minutos llegar a la Tercera Fosa, sobre todo porque quedaba relativamente lejos de la Primera Prisión y el caminar del Juez era lento y tranquilo, nada lo apuraba y tenía toda la eternidad por delante para torturar a Kanon.  
Llegó al tétrico lugar cuyo rededor se encontraba adornado por un pequeño río de lava hirviente, el puente que conducía a la entrada de la Fosa se encontraba desierto, algo extraño ya que siempre había hombres de guardia en cada lugar. Abrió la maciza puerta que a diferencia de otras era de un color más grisáceo llevándose una gran sorpresa: El antiguo General de Poseidón de pie, con los puños cerrados a cada lado del cuerpo, inmóvil; en el suelo unos cuantos Espectros subordinados.  
—¡Idiotas! —vociferó Wyvern entre dientes—Es un Guerrero sin Cosmo alguno y son vencidos.  
El griego cerró los ojos, autosuficiente, él no necesitaba de Cosmo para hacerse valer, eso el rubio ya lo sabía, lo había comprobado cuando tiempo atrás, en la Guerra de Hades el susodicho había peleado envidiablemente aun con el campo de energía activado.  
El inglés se acercó altivo a su presa, demostrando que en ese lugar, aunque no le gustase al otro, mandaba él. Lo tomó de los brazos y lo arrastró por un lúgubre pasillo con piso de tierra y piedras.  
—Conmigo no te hagas el loco —susurró Radamanthys en el oído de su víctima—, sabes perfectamente quien soy.  
Kanon nada acotó al respecto, aunque le daba algo de pavor estar a merced de aquel sujeto no demostró ni por un segundo un atisbo de miedo o de suplica, todo lo contrario, se mantuvo a la altura, mentalizándose que era su castigo por el pecado cometido, sino no estaría ahí en ese sitio.  
Cuando el recorrido llegó a su fin, el Dragón Marino se halló en un cuarto semi oscuro, con un olor nauseabundo mezcla de humedad, sangre y heces; pronto su nariz y ojos se habituaron a la cárcel, dejó de oler ese hedor y pudo vislumbrar —gracias a la tenue luz— que sólo había velas; sí, luz de vela era lo único que alumbraba su cárcel. Y en el centro del cuarto una camilla de madera, algo astillado. Suponía que varios habían pasado por ahí antes que él, se imaginaba loss cuerpos descompuestos pudriéndose en la madera, impregnándola de sangre, transpiración y dolor.  
Sin sutilezas Radamanthys desnudó a su víctima, comenzando por la parte de arriba, una prenda típica griega que la arrancó con las manos porque de todos modos jamás volvería a necesitarla, le tocó el turno al pantalón que recibió el mismo trato. Wyvern comenzaba a sentirse molesto por la pasividad del otro, esperó alguna reacción, mínimamente entablar una lucha o una discusión pero el General se dispuso a permanecer inmóvil y algo sumiso pero sin borrar del rostro esa estúpida sonrisa altanera.  
Con toda la intención de bajarle los humos al griego, el rubio lo arrastró hasta la camilla y lo acostó boca arriba, le colocó los arneses en los brazos, en las piernas y acomodó la plataforma de las velas en forma perpendicular para que la acumulada cera caliente le fuese cayendo poco a poco sobre el cuerpo.  
Si bien el primer día le arrancó algún que otro gesto de dolor, la cera no era suficiente martirio para alguien que había recibido sobre su cuerpo heridas graves, eso lo comprendió el inglés enseguida; sin embargo tenía suficiente tiempo para torturarlo a su antojo, pero pasado unos días decidió intervenir, necesitaba oír el grito de ese hombre pero ¿cómo lograrlo?  
Ingresó a los dominios de la Tercera Fosa con paso lento y gatuno, se acercó a su víctima con una sonrisa en sus labios, aunque ya no había ningún rastro de dolor en el rostro del acostumbrado hombre imaginó que éste mínimamente estaba muerto de aburrimiento.  
—¿Éste es el castigo? —investigó Kanon muy burlón.  
—Oh, Kanon, ni te imaginas. Esto recién comienza.  
El General observó como su verdugo tomaba una vela grande y negra, con la flama encendida que bailoteaba amenazando con apagarse, lo cierto que esas velas eran especiales, su llama era eterna. Radamanthys se acercó más al cuerpo indefenso del mayor, dejó caer un chorro de cera sobre el pecho, pero éste ni siquiera se arqueó, ya su cuerpo se encontraba embadurnado de cera fría que amortiguaba el calor. Por eso Wyvern lo limpió y luego procedió a seguir jugando con su juguete nuevo.  
Sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro, el Espectro volcó la vela sobre el vientre de Kanon quien apenas se retorció un poco nervioso por el tacto extraño, es que los chorros de cera solo caían sobre su parte alta, inclusive el rostro, pero no más abajo que el vientre; eso porque el rubio había maquinado bien la tortura.

—¿Más abajo? —investigó Wyvern vengativo.  
El Santo de Athena frunció la frente y el inglés rió interiormente ya que en apariencias le había arrancado algún otro sentimiento que indiferencia o apatía. Verlo al griego molesto lo motivaba aun más.  
El hombre de pelo azul abrió ligeramente la boca cuando notó las intenciones del rubio, la mano dejó caer otro chorro caliente sobre la parte más sensible de Kanon.  
—¡Ah! ¡Hijo de puta! —vociferó el General arqueándose de dolor, las cadenas se movieron con violencia por el ajetreo.  
Radamanthys rió con ganas, eso era lo que buscaba del otro. La cera caliente, al tomar contacto con la piel se solidificó al instante cubriendo el miembro flácido del mayor, y los vellos ligeramente azulados se endurecieron.  
Pero allí no pensaba terminar, Wyvern esperó un poco más con el fin de mortificar al griego y cuando lo creyó prudente dejó que esta vez la cera cayera sobre los delicados testículos, testículos un poco más grande que lo estándar o quizás engrandecidos por la pequeñez del miembro; ¡y no por tamaño! El dolor en aquella zona le había contraído el pene.

—¡Ah! —volvió a exclamar soltando todo el aire de los pulmones—¡Radamanthys!  
—Suplica. Quiero oírte suplicar y gritar.  
—¡Jamás! ¡Ah! ¡Maldito hijo de puta!  
Para darle un respiro y torturarlo con las pequeñas pausas, el inglés jugaba en el vientre, los muslos y los genitales, intercalando lugares; pasados unos segundos la piel del mayor se encontraba enrojecida en esas zonas.

— Idiota —susurró el rubio agachándose un poco para susurrar en el oído de Kanon —, ¿no pensaste en esta posibilidad al suicidarte? Todos los patéticos suicidas caen aquí.  
En respuesta y aprovechando la cercanía, el General le escupió al rostro con profunda repugnancia. Con suma calma pero temblando a la vez de furia, Radamanthys se incorporó, limpió la saliva en su ojo y luego le asestó una sonora bofetada con el revés de la mano dejándole enrojecida la mejilla izquierda.  
—Sinceramente, cuando hice eso, en el último en el que pensé fue en ti —pronunció el griego respirando con dificultad y con la mirada desviada hacia un costado por el golpe.  
¿Qué quiso decir con aquello? Sencillo: que en semejante momento no tenía las cosas en claro para detenerse a analizar algo tan estúpido, en ese instante sólo deseaba morir. Wyvern se quedó con esa frase. Junto a la camilla lo observó extrañado como si ese hombre recostado no fuese un enemigo, ni siquiera un conocido.  


…

Aprovechando el cansancio físico y emocional de Kanon, el inglés lo liberó de los arneses y lo cambió de posición, aunque el General forcejeó un poco para evitar que lo colocasen boca abajo, no pudo evitarlo.  
—Quédate así. Quiero ver tu trasero —susurró el rubio con la voz ronca, posó la mano sobre los redondeados glúteos del otro, palpando la curtida piel de la espalda por viejas heridas.  
Se sintió extraña esa mano recorriéndole con lascivia el cuerpo, le trajo a la memoria otras manos que en un pasado no muy lejano habían hecho el mismo osado camino, y una punzada de dolor por ese recuerdo le arrancó una lágrima que buscó ocultar sin éxito.  
—¿Qué sucede Kanon? —se burló Wyvern aferrando los cabellos para levantar su cabeza y observarle el rostro—¿Por qué lloras? ¿Quieres irte a casa con tu mami?  
—¡Púdrete infeliz! —respondió el mayor entre dientes.  
—¿Ese es tu mejor insulto?  
Lo dejó en paz y volvió a concentrarse en el cuerpo del griego, bien formado por el entrenamiento y bien dotado por gracia de los Dioses. Deslizó un dedo por la sugerente línea, abriéndole las nalgas. Se saboreó los labios, humedeciéndolos de saliva, quizás para evitar gemir y dejarse al descubierto. Volvió a tomar la vela del candelabro y con una sonrisa macabra, sin previo aviso, dejó caer cera sobre esa zona tan delicada como lo eran los genitales.  
Nuevos gritos de dolor por parte de Kanon; para Radamanthys, esos alaridos eran cánticos en su honor. Pero el Juez tenía muchas obligaciones por cumplir, lamentablemente no podía estar ahí con el Santo de Athena todo el día aunque ganas no le faltaban, así que se retiró dejándolo en esa posición y por varios días más siguió castigándolo, no se detuvo hasta ver las nalgas enrojecidas por el calor y el sensible orificio obstruido por la cera de vela.  
Pero algo extraño le pasaba a Wyvern, más allá de que su fin era arrancarle gritos de horror a su víctima, también necesitó saber qué lo había arrastrado a terminar allí, a tomar semejante decisión; no porque le importase ese General, quizás simplemente por curiosidad. Es que el griego era alguien a quien admirar como para dejarse vencer por algo tan trivial como el amor. Para el inglés el amor era algo trivial, algo humano, carente de sentido, una excusa para sentir placer sin remordimientos pero excusa al fin; él no creía en el amor humano.  
Así que con éste deseo, el rubio se las ingeniaba para dialogar con él y sonsacarle información, adivinando entre líneas qué lo había arrastrado hasta ese lugar que sin dudas era el peor destino para un Santo de Athena.  
—Cerdo, hijo de puta, ¿no te cansaste? ¿No te aburriste de mí? Vete a follar a tu puto Dios —espetó Kanon cuando escuchó los pasos firmes, ya que no podía verlo por la posición en la que se hallaba. A duras penas presintió al Espectro que durante semanas lo había estado sometiendo.  
—Hoy estamos de mal humor, parece —pronunció Radamanthys lanzando un suspiro y restándole importancia al asunto.  
En esta ocasión, cuando Wyvern lo liberó, no fue simplemente para hacerle cambiar de posición si no para colocarlo de pie. El General se tambaleó, aferrándose de los hombros del Juez; las dormidas piernas no quisieron responderle, pero lo logró y con dificultad allí se quedó mientras que el inglés tomó una esponja de un balde que contenía agua tibia. No lo había visto antes.  
Con parsimonia el rubio limpió el cuerpo del mayor, hasta quitar todo rastro de cera y transpiración del cuerpo, el otro ni siquiera atinó a evitarlo, a decir verdad le reconfortaba la sensación; sin embargo volvió a ocupar el lugar en la camilla, boca arriba con los arneses colocados de manera que sus piernas quedaron suspendidas en el aire cual mujer en trabajo de parto, la posición de por sí era bastante embarazosa.  
El menor, al inicio, se limitó a observarlo; Kanon notó esa pasividad y temió un poco, no era nada bueno un cambio de actitud en Radamanthys, sin embargo éste acercándose sin su dichosa vela negra en la mano pronuncio un débil:

—Estás muerto... —parecía estar analizándolo consigo mismo más que con el General—No tienes necesidades —se acercó a la camilla colocando las palmas de las manos sobre la superficie y quedando frente a su víctima—; ni comer, ni dormir, ni defecar —con los dedos acarició la parte interna de los muslos logrando el estremecimiento general en el otro—; sin embargo tu cuerpo experimenta el dolor —se inclinó sutilmente, sorprendiendo con esa actitud al hombre de pelo azulado—, por ende también placer.  
Besó apenas los muslos del mayor, subiendo con lentitud hasta llegar a los testículos velludos y fue la lengua la que ejerció la labor de ocasionar esa placentera tortura; siguió un atrevido camino, hasta llegar al falo dormido que ante el húmedo contacto de esa lengua reaccionó apenas con un gracioso respingo.  
—¡Oh!... Rada-manthys.  
¡Eso era lo que quería oír Radamanthys!: El primer gemido de placer, el primer grito y no de dolor. Un _¡Oh!_ en lugar de un _¡Ah!_  
—¿Te gusta Kanon? —preguntó dando un largo y acentuado lengüetazo a toda la extensión del tronco.  
—De-déjame —dudó el Santo de Athena temblando de pies a cabeza y no por miedo si no con culpa de desear ese trato como nunca antes había deseado algo en la vida.  
—¿Se siente bien? —mordisqueó apenas el glande conteniendo ese deseo desbordante de morderlo fuerte y causarle dolor. Wyvern supo que había dado en la tecla pues la excitación del griego aunque buscase ocultarla saltaba a la vista; la suculenta hombría había despertado del todo, irguiéndose amenazante. Ante esa imagen el rubio no pudo evitar acotar—: Te suicidaste por amor, Kanon —de nuevo parecía hablar consigo mismo. Se subió por completo a la camilla para quedar sobre el griego—Eso es muy romántico.  
—Tengo sentimientos, a diferencia de ti, hijo de puta.  
El inglés curvó los labios en una media sonrisa.  
—Es de adolescentes suicidarse por amor —escaló lo suficiente para susurrarle en el oído—: eres un hombre adulto, ¿qué sucedió? —Kanon lo ignoró, volteando el rostro con brusquedad hacia el lado derecho y así evitar sentir el cálido aliento en el cuello, pero Radamanthys no reculó. —¿Qué pasó? ¿Te enamoraste de un hombre? ¿Follaste con uno y la culpa te dominó? ¿Fuiste usado o rechazado? Dime Kanon.  
—Incesto, ¿te dice algo?  
Una lágrima de bronca, pesar y remordimiento recorrió la mejilla del mayor, Wyvern lo contempló, maravillado por la gama de sentimientos que ese humano muerto era capaz de profesar y de hacerle sentir: Odio, amor, lástima, empatía, apatía. Tan dispar como real.  
Tomó entre las manos el rostro del General y le secó las lágrimas con la lengua, sintiendo la salada humedad en la boca. El griego se limitó a cerrar los ojos y dejarse hacer, sintió la garganta cerrada y el corazón destrozado ante el recuerdo de su gemelo, sin embargo su rostro varió a uno de desconcierto cuando sintió las manos del Juez sobre su miembro, masturbándolo con parsimonia, endureciéndolo aun más; luego fue la otra mano libre la que sintió en su orificio, buscando abrir con dificultad aquella entrada violentada en antaño por Saga, su primer y único hombre.  
Radamanthys no fue precisamente dulce en el trato, no busco causarle dolor pero tampoco se molestó en evitarlo o en hacerlo más llevadero para el otro. Retiró la endurecida hombría del encierro de los pantalones y con una mirada lujuriosa la ubicó en el trasero de su víctima, refregándose y disfrutando del sutil contacto de pieles.  
Los primeros gemidos de Wyvern se hicieron oír, algo apagados, apenas perceptibles; sintió profundos deseos de _hundirse_ en ese hombre, de llenarle las entrañas, de lavarle los recuerdos, pero todo a su tiempo; se quedó jugando allí, observando el rostro del mayor con la boca ligeramente entre abierta tratando de aspirar todo el aire posible, viciado en ese cerrado lugar.  
Cuando Kanon sintió el desgarro en la parte baja cerró los puños hasta el punto de clavarse las uñas en las palmas de las manos; se mordió el labio inferior causándose un pequeño e insignificante sangrado que el Juez se encargo de limpiar con la lengua, lengua que luego introdujo en la boca del General por unos escasos segundos.  
Poco a poco, el rubio fue enterrando el miembro en esa calurosa cavidad que le envolvía el pene aferrándolo al punto del dolor. Eso lo arrastraba al borde del orgasmo y del delirio, se contuvo quedándose unos segundos en esa posición, segundos que al General le sirvieron para acostumbrarse a la invasión y al aliento metálico del rubio.  
—¿Qué sucedió Kanon? —siguió insistiendo el inglés comenzando con un lento pero pronunciado vaivén, las cadenas acompañaron el rítmico movimiento—¿Qué te hizo Saga?  
—¿Qué te importa? —espetó el griego con una molestia inexplicable en el pecho que claramente era sentimental.

Radamanthys cerró los ojos cuando el pene llegó al final, palpitando deseoso por correrse dentro del otro, pero cuando los abrió descubrió las nuevas lágrimas del mayor.  
—No llores. No llores Kanon —suplicó Wyvern aumentando la velocidad de las embestidas.  
Kanon no supo porqué pero aquellas palabras se calaron en su ser, acaso ¿hubo algún atisbo de ternura en ese cruel Espectro?  
Pasados unos segundos, las estocadas del inglés eran furiosas y los gemidos estrepitosos, se aferró a las caderas del General ansioso por hundirse en él, por llegar hasta al fondo una y otra vez, por ir cada vez más lejos.  
Cuando el rubio sintió el semen agolpándose en los genitales elevó apenas el cuerpo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, y lanzando un ronco gemido vació su néctar en las entrañas de su amante para luego caer desplomado sobre dicho cuerpo, con la mejilla izquierda sobre el agitado pecho del General, analizando lo conversado con él; palabras escuetas pero que cobraron un profundo significado para él.  
Y de repente Radamanthys recordó porque ya no creía en el amor. Alguien lo había lastimado pero no lo pudo culpar, al fin y al cabo está en el humano la maldad, la crueldad, el egoísmo y otros sombríos sentimientos.  
Silencioso, Wyvern salió del interior de Kanon, éste se le quedó observándolo con una mirada curiosa, el Juez se sintió incómodo, invadido, como temiendo que pudiese llegar a adivinar lo que estaba pensando en ese momento.

—¿Quieres tomarme? —ofreció el inglés.  
—¿Y si cuando me sueltas aprovecho para matarte?  
—No pierdo nada intentándolo, y gano mucho si las cosas me salen bien.  
Además si moría otra vez muy lejos no iba a ir. Kanon sonrió sinceramente divertido ante esas palabras y desafiándolo con la mirada agitó los brazos y las piernas que causaron el leve movimiento de las cadenas, ruido que parecía ser una invitación a que lo soltase. Eso hizo Radamanthys pero primero se desnudó frente al hombre que lo iba a poseer (o matar).  
Cuando Wyvern terminó de quitarse la ropa, y los arneses al General, se aseguró de aclarar algo importante mientras se colocaba con las palmas de las manos y las rodillas en la camilla.

—He sido muy blando contigo Kanon —sintió la cercanía del General, aunque no pudo verlo apreció el calor y eso le hizo temblar de emoción e impaciencia. —Pude haber sido más cruel contigo pero no lo fui.  
—¿Tengo que darte las gracias? —preguntó el griego en son de burla, acariciando con una mano los endurecidos glúteos de su verdugo.  
—Podría haber utilizado látigos, elementos corto punzantes, mi mano y sin embargo no lo hice —comentó el inglés con tono casual. —¡Oh! —sintió la lengua en el trasero y no pudo evitar gemir de placer; se acarició el pecho descendiendo sensual hasta el semi erguido miembro.  
Kanon fue bueno con él, lo lubricó previamente con saliva y con la lengua, introdujo algunos dedos descubriendo que aquella cavidad estaba acostumbrada a ese trato, demasiado habituado. Aquello lo motivó a apurar las cosas, se subió a la camilla y aferrándose a las caderas del Juez introdujo el miembro con una fuerte y segura estocada que le arrancó un grito de dolor y placer por igual.  


—¡Ah! Sí, Kanon; dame duro.  
Eso fue lo que hizo, sin clemencia bombeó en el interior de Radamanthys arrancándole nuevos quejidos, dejándose llevar por el momento; no tenía nada de malo disfrutar un poco antes de sufrir por toda la eternidad.  
No tardó mucho en vaciarse, el semen surgió con fuerza y ganas contenidas. El cuerpo, con los músculos tensos, se relajó luego de unos cuantos minutos de calma y silencio. Ninguno de los dos acotó nada al respecto, sucedió como algo que era inevitable, como algo hasta inclusive previsible. Wyvern terminó de vestirse y volteó para observar a Kanon como respiraba agitado, acostado de lado en la camilla. Tomó las ropas destrozadas del Santo y se las arrojó sobre el cuerpo.

—Vístete.  
—¿Q-qué? —el griego tomó las prendas, sorprendido por la actitud del otro.  
—Vendrás conmigo, la tortura no termina aquí —espetó el Juez con su característico semblante duro e impenetrable.  
Obedeció, otra vez se decía que no tenía nada que perder; sin embargo cuando el inglés lo condujo a través del Inframundo hasta llegar dentro del Palacio el asombro fue en aumento. El rubio abrió una puerta e hizo pasar al mayor quien no pudo evitar preguntar algo divertido con la inesperada situación.  
—¿Éste es tu plan de tortura? —se encontraba dentro de lo que suponía acertadamente era el cuarto de Radamanthys.  
—Sí, ¿qué tiene? —investigó Wyvern elevando una ceja y los hombros.  
—Tus compañeros, ¿no dirán nada de que... ? —dejó las palabras flotando en el aire, sintiéndose extraño.  
—No; y en tal caso me importa una mierda lo que ellos digan a piensen, yo hago las cosas a mi manera y al que le guste, bien y al que no, que se pudra. —Luego de mostrarse algo “blando” tomó una postura más rígida—: Ya basta. No me hagas perder el tiempo y quítate la ropa. Por esa puerta está el baño, quiero que te bañes y que te acuestes en mi cama; yY que estés listo cada vez que yo venga! —Luego de decir eso atinó a irse por la puerta pero recordando un minúsculo detalle volteó con el dedo índice en alto para aclarar—: No intentes escapar, no podrás ir muy lejos y el castigo será peor.  
Kanon se aguantó la risa, ¿en verdad ese era el castigo? En ese cuarto lo tenía todo, a simple vista, una habitación muy lujosa propia de alguien con un rango alto dentro de la Orden de Hades.  
—Lo tendré en cuenta, Radamanthys —combinó el General con tono irónico—; lo pensaré dos veces antes de salir a correr por el Inframundo desnudo.  
—Me parece correcto —exclamó cual militar, ignorando la burla.  
El Juez caminó hasta la puerta, Kanon dio la vuelta dispuesto a darse un baño y recostarse entre las sabanas de seda negra (era una cama inmensa y en apariencias acogedora), pero Radamanthys no terminó de girar el picaporte que volvió sobre sus pasos.  
—¿Y ahora? —se preguntó.  
—Olvidé otra cosa —tomó al General de la nuca y le robó un apasionado beso que fue correspondido a medias. —Si alguno de los otros dos degenerados vienen aquí, cosa que dudo ya que tienen prohibida la entrada a mi cuarto… —es que Minos se bebía toda la cerveza y Aiacos se comía los maníes, sin quitar de lado que le robaban los CD’s y alguna que otra revista pornográfica.  
—¡¿Qué?! —cuestionó ante el silencio de su verdugo—te quedaste a la mitad. ¡Para! deja de besarme.  
—No, sólo que te quede en claro que eres mío.  
Sin más, algo abochornado por lo cursi y romántico que había sonado eso Wyvern —otra vez— intentó irse pero en esta ocasión fue el griego quien lo frenó.  
—Rada, ¿vendrás mas tarde a torturarme?  
—Cuando acabe con mi trabajo —aseguró el aludido asintiendo una vez, algo enternecido por el tono de voz empleado en esa pregunta, que más que pregunta fue una petición. —Te lo prometo.  
Kanon sonrió ante las últimas palabras y cuando por fin, ¡gracias a Hades!, el Espectro se fue por la dichosa puerta, el General se encaminó al baño para prepararse; ya que le quedaba toda la eternidad por delante junto a su verdugo.  


  
 **Fin**


End file.
